


Crave

by Tullooa



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, All time low play a minor role, Bars, Breaking the Law, Demons, Hunter AU, M/M, Prison, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire AU, Vampire Awsten Knight, Werewolf AU, Witches, werwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tullooa/pseuds/Tullooa
Summary: Everybody craves something wether it’s freedom, inner peace or a good nap. And these cravings can be used against us. Awsten is in prison as hunters try to drill out the identity of the renegade. But they use a new type of torture. Kill em with kindness as they say.





	1. Day one

Scorching simmering rays attacked the men and women lying ungracefully in the yard, their skin burning as many cried out in pain. Graphic wounds were created and many vampires started whimpering and curled up in tiny balls like they were plastic in an oven. Being moulded by the unwavering Texan heat. 

Awsten on the other hand, he lay basking in the sunlight with no room to budge. His left eye glowing brightly and his purple hair spreading out beside him. He had a small smile as he slept. This was frustrating for the hunters especially The leader who walked over and ungracefully woke Awsten up. 

“You got a good book, I’ve been here three days and still nothing to stop this boredom. Or is that your plan to bore me to death.”  
“I don’t get it. This works every time, this isn’t fair.” He spoke to a college ignoring the purple haired man.  
“Hey you little shit tell me who the renegade is and you can go. You may even get that book you want.” Tom Spoke angrily.  
“Do I look like I’m clued in to this vampire bullshit? I need to pay rent please just let me leave. I’ll get that stupid chip in my brain if I have to.”  
“You know who the renegade is! Tell us.”  
“No I fucking don’t dickhead.”  
“Oh you little biter, I’m going to fucking stake you if it’s the last thing I do.”  
“That’s enough!” a masked hunter boomed walking up to Awsten. He grabbed the vampire by his collar and made him kneel. “Starve him and get Geoff to make him talk.”

The next day passed and at 7AM it was feeding time, Awsten sat quietly at the door waiting for anything to slide out but all he received was a note with a number 1 on it. Awsten curled up in the corner of the dingy little cell knowing that he would be tortured in a few hours but the torture never came. 

Instead someone sat at the door- he was sitting. And he didn’t have anything to stop Awsten from biting him! But he smelled weird like cinnamon but covered with the stench of garlic. Silently the vampire crawled across the floor until he was slightly out of the hunter’s reach and spoke. 

“Why are you here? Is it to tourture me? Are you gonna starve me until I end up feeding because I really don’t wanna do that.”  
“Huh?”  
“Did you not look at my request? Oh no you didn’t look at my request- you have to tell me you looked at what blood I drank?”  
“Oh you’re the one who had pigs’ blood”  
“Not anymore I guess.”  
“So the renegade-“  
“Please I really don’t know who they are. I don’t know why you think I know? I just wanna go home. I miss my family.”  
“Vampires?”  
“Human, all of them, I’m the only non human out of my family. Don’t you dare touch them.”

The hunter blinked brilliant blue eyes and shook his head ungracefully like he had his own experience with this. He paused for a few seconds then looked to the door. Guiltily, he wrote something down in his notepad. He left the room then a few minutes later a book was pushed through the feeding hole. 

_Plumb island._

The vampire scurried away to the uncomfortable bed and Geoff was moved to his supervisor’s office. 

The office was quite large, decorated with many paintings and awards. The computer was loud playing a sound he should not be able to hear. On the pine desk was various weapons, sakes, made from solid hardwood; 2 guns one silver, one not; and a remote control for something. 

Old was one way to describe his superior; large deep wrinkles sunk into his face like lines on a map. On his hand was many rings. He had a habit of stealing from slain vampires. He wore black, and had cargo pants on. 

“Good afternoon Geoffrey.”  
“Good afternoon sir,” Geoff replied confused, he knew about the book but he knew Geoff’s ‘strategies’. Why was he called in.  
“What do you know about the renegade?”  
“Nothing except that Awsten says he doesn’t know him.”  
“Interesting, now you will have to act quickly due to the upcoming storm.”  
“I don’t think Awsten knows anything about the renegade- what if he really doesn’t know the identity of the renegade.”  
“I don’t understand-“ the man reaches for the gun.  
“Of course you don’t.” Geoff paused anxiously, he didn’t want to get in trouble or be shot by his psychotic boss. “We assume Awsten took part in the renegade’s schemes, but what if the renegade was just a friend or his sire.”  
“Oh I get it.”

“Now Geoff how about we talk about you-“  
“I am not staying in a cage the night before or after- I refuse there’s no point.”  
“Fine but make yourself obvious and you’re free game.”

Most of the time Geoff hated his job, after work he walked to a bar. He needed to talk to the nice bartender who would listen to him. Or just sit and listen to the music. The bar felt different almost immediately, it smelled different. Geoff looked to the side of the porch, it was a missing persons board and he saw a picture of Awsten. He looked happy smiling next to an award- he just looked like a normal person. How did the hunters even spot him. 

He walked to the bar and ordered a glass of coke. A random girl served him. 

“Where’s Otto?”  
“Oh um he’s off work.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m sorry I can’t tell you that. He probably won’t be back for a while.”

This was Otto’s bar and Otto never took time off work. He had his Snapchat so he reached out to him. 

When u next here I need to talk to u. He sent along with a photo of his glass. 

He didn’t get a reply until his drink was finished and he was going to go home. 

‘Tuesday- need to cover for werewolf staff. Then I don’t know I’m looking for something at the minute.’

Geoff couldn’t go on Tuesday- this sucked. But he was more worried about Otto- what did he mean by that snap and why was he crying? 

After walking to his studio apartment off in the boundary of the city about a 30 minute walk from the bar. He noticed a lot of mail, only a quarter of which were bills. 

One letter was from somebody in the organisation. He opened it up and written on the paper was a letter about how he was as bad as vampires. Another said he should be locked up in chains. 

He was used to it and by now it just went over his head like water of a ducks back. 

His apartment itself was small- it had an open plan and hardly any walls. The bathroom and the bedroom in the corner the only rooms protected by the cream coloured walls. The tv was old but still a flatscreen one, he did not have cable and instead had a large collection of DVD’s and video games. The couch was a battered three seater thing, with a red blanket covering it from the rare visitor. The kitchen had an old mostly empty fridge holding milk and vegetables.


	2. Days 2 & 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awsten and Geoff start to bond whilst Awsten starts to starve.

Day 2- Saturday

Awsten awoke slowly, he blinked and looked out of the sunny window to the surrounding woodland. Peaceful trees were the easiest thing to calm the vampires mind. He couldn’t imagine what would happen to him if the facility was in the city- would it be protested against? Or would people try to kill him upon his release. People’s view on supernatural events seemed to be split. 

Geoff would be here in a few hours, that hunter wasn’t as horrible as the rest. At least Geoff would talk to him about his life, his friends. He wouldn’t push. 

Awsten was starving he could last a week before he would be unable to talk. Two before he would start nearly rotting from the inside out. After three weeks he would loose his mind. 

Knock knock knock. The door slowly opened to reveal Ronnie, a smug hunter who for lack of any better word was a prick. He smugly smirked overcome with power. 

“Hello.” He Spoke grinning. “How about we have some fun before Geoff arrives.”

Grabbing a vile out of his pocket, Ronnie decided to kick the door closed. Awsten knew it was blood in the vile and he looked up a slave to his instincts. He looked away quickly knowing a beating wasn’t worth it and instead just hid his face from the man. Staring at the wall. 

“Ooo what’s in here vampy! Is this your favourite food huh? Some blood to drink.”

Awsten tried to move away into the corner of the room. But Ronnie was sadistic and brutal, Ronnie hated the unnatural. Or he just used the unnatural as an excuse to hurt others. 

“What’s wrong vampy? Not hungry enough? Come on try to attack me! I’m full of lovely, juicy, crimson blood!”  
“That’s enough!”He heard Geoff boom before Ronnie left.  
“Dog breath.” He insulted leaving the room. 

Geoff knelt down at the vampire, gently. Softly he placed his hand on his shoulder, and he heard the weak sobbing from the vampires throat. 

“He’s gone don’t worry.”  
“Leave me alone I wanna go home.”  
“I wish I could just let you go home.”  
“If you really cared you wouldn’t work here! Acting like you wanna be my friend then trying to manipulate me.”  
“I have no choice. I’m not on the best terms with my boss. I would be killed if I didn’t work here.”  
“That’s a lie. See you’re lying. Lies lies lies. You don’t know how horrible you are.”  
“I know how awful I am. I want out. I have family in the city right now and I need to make sure they’re safe.”  
“And I don’t have a family! Or friends. You know I do!” He was sobbing at this point- choking his breath. He 

Geoff could see Awsten’s eyes glow. The vampire wouldn’t get far. 

“Wait.”

Too late. Awsten sprung up and tried to run away. Barely being caught before he would run into the cold metal door. 

“Stop please you’ll get hurt.”  
“I don’t care.”

Geoff wasn’t meant to be that strong, he couldn’t possibly have stopped Awsten. Strong humans were bulkier than Geoff and weak humans couldn’t stop a vampire. What the fuck?

“Awsten please listen to me. The only way you would escape is during a powercut. There will never be a powercut here.”  
“I just wanna go home.” He cried.  
“I know and you will. I won’t let them kill you.”

Awsten was sobbing gently normal vampires wouldn’t let anyone see them cry- it was a sign of weakness or something of a similar nature. Strangely, the he supposed young vampire must have had a more modern sire or must have been looked after by humans immediately after. 

“What’s your sire like?”  
“What Alex, he’s been out of town for a few months, but he’s like a dad to me. Kinda like someone who taught me the media covers us wrongly.”  
“How old is he?”  
“He’s been alive since the 20s at least because he references old timey slang. But what I know is that he stopped trusting the media in the 60s as he was a total hippy.”  
“Yet you still follow humane principles.”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Older sires can be really conservative.”

Awsten paused looking out the window- Alex had been very progressive. The vampire wanted to expose himself but couldn’t for work. Vampires had no rights so Alex understood what it was like. 

“That depends. People grow n it’s not right to generalise.”  
“So do you have that view on other supernaturals?”  
“I’m not sure what you mean?”  
“Oh like the fae or werewolves.”  
“Oh werewolves are chill. A lot of them hate me though.”  
“Why?”  
“Cos I’m a vampire.”  
“But you both are hunted down? It’s not like vampires get an advantage or really fight with werewolves.”  
“I don’t know it’s just old laws.”

Day 3

Awsten was starving, he laid curled up in bed holding his stomach. Crimson syrup entrapped his eyes, he was so hungry. He couldn’t breathe as his throat hurt with every movement. Nightmares like this should only occur when he was unconscious. 

Hours passed and the pain dulled, his body still sending out diluted warnings from his stomach. He wanted to leave. It was a religious day today and many hunters had taken the morning off to visit their church and do activities. There was more religious hunters and they behaved the worst towards vampires. But on the bright side Sunday mornings where when Awsten could speak to his demon friend without being caught. 

He turned the plug socket in the corner of the room on and summoned the nearest electric demon. 

“Oh thank god Awsten you’re still alive.”  
“Yeah, I’m going to break out Tuesday at 11PM when the hunters are out. Can you short circuit the facility and meet me at the bottom of watchers peak?”  
“Yeah sure should I put the abseiling stuff on it.”  
“Yeah.”

A few hours passed and Elijah already was working on breaking the backup generator. Demons were lucky they could hide easily from hunters. Geoff was outside the door. Awsten could hear his heart beating. It was faster than usual and his breath was heavy. 

The door opened slowly and Geoff held another book it looked like something the hunters association would condemn. The title read **New wave of airplane conversations** and had an author from Maryland one of the most supernatural friendly states. 

“I thought you needed a reminder not everyone hates you.”  
“Maryland though?”  
“Yeah. Oh god you don’t like it.”  
“That’s not it it’s just Maryland is like super hated and that by like most people here.”  
“Not by me. Now can you tell me where your sire is currently.”  
“Probably Baltimore.” Awsten grinned knowing the hunter could not hunt in Baltimore.  
“Oh ok. So he doesn’t know you’re missing.”  
“Maybe depends if mom called him or not.”  
“Interesting.” 

Awsten heard people talking outside the door about him. It was wether to release or to execute him. He wondered if they would actually let him go as that was as he heard more paperwork. 

He needed to escape.

Nightfall arrived quickly after Geoff left Awsten decided to start reading the book. The third page had been written on but the words had been crossed out neatly. ~~Maryland protects people like me. Move to Maryland when you escape.~~ nobody could have written this except Geoff. But what could this mean. Was Geoff a vampire like Awsten. No impossible he would also be behind bars. Warlock no he would have already been gone. Zombie- Nah those were just fantasy. Werewolf- surely not.


	3. 3

Awsten sat flicking through the pages of his book. “Come on, come on.” He was searching for any mention of Rian. His friend was literally one of the only famous supernaturals- well granted he was only a demigod so most people just assumed he was human or their ‘ally’. Even other supernaturals didn’t like him very much as they thought he was just spicy human. 

There was a quiet knock on the door, timid even. The person behind the door was intentionally being gentle. Must have been Geoff. Awsten smiled happily. He loved his time with the hunter. 

Then the door opened. It was without the words come in or anything. There stood a young woman in a lab coat. She held an empty test tube and a one filled with a clear liquid. In the tube was what he assumed to be holy water in small amounts. 

“Take off your shirt.” She commanded.  
“Kinky.” Awsten joked with no intention of taking it off.  
“Now!”  
“No, where’s Geoff.”  
“Oh that freak. Yeah he won’t be in for a while.”

Awsten gulped. Nobody could hurt his friends nobody. He had strong abilities, very strong, and if he needed to he supposed they could be called upon. But was the hunter worth it. Refusing to move the young man spoke. 

“Where is he?”  
“Locked up. He’s just as bad as you, a monster. Deserves death in my opinion.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with him!” Awsten spoke low and dangerous.  
“Oh please. Like it or not you and him are freaks. Now take off your shirt before I electrocute it off.”

Awsten was furious and any severe power would take too much blood magic to commit to so Awsten decided to chill the air, he noticed that the woman was wearing very summery cold clothing. The woman shivered she was becoming colder by the second and Awsten was gaining power. 

She ran away to grab her jacket and Awsten hid beside the door. He would attack the hunter on entrance. No real harm would be caused but she would be terrified. Awsten grinned before the woman re entered.

Aggressively, he grabbed her wrist and boomed a roar into her ear. The woman then proceeded to throw him to the floor. Sharp lips curved into a smile, as she kicked Awsten repeatedly in the stomach. 

“That’s-“ kick “What-“ kick “you-“ kick “Get-“ kick “for-“ kick “being-“ kick “against-“ pause. 

There was a pause. 

Awsten took what felt like hours to look up as he saw Geoff holding what looked to be an overnight bag and had pushed the hunter off him. Stressed, messy hair sat atop his head and his breathing was deeper- more animalistic. There were little growls in between breaths 

“What do you think you’re doing? He’s my prisoner not yours.”  
“Oh yeah except you’re the boss’ prisoner at the minute. Want me to give him a call.”  
“Go ahead, I’m like a son to him. He wouldn’t do a thing to me unless I were to do something deadly.”

The woman tried to fight Geoff using the same strategy as with Awsten- however Geoff didn’t fall for it and he managed to get her on the floor. Awsten attempted to get a better look of his friend now he looked different his hair was messy, eyes sunken back, facial hair and he seemed to glow. 

“Ok, ok Jesus Wolf boy. I’ll leave it. Hell, be aggressive soon anyways I’d give it two days now.” The woman walked out slowly. Awsten whimpered fearfully- he’d heard from Jack how hunters brought up werewolves to kill vampires without thought. What if Geoff wanted to kill him. 

“Awsten, Awsten.” Geoff Spoke his voice not more than a whisper. “It’s me Geoff. I’m not going to hurt you. Please.”  
“Why?”  
“What?”  
“Why do you look so different it’s not the full moon until tomorrow?”  
“Oh, Sorry.” The werewolf spoke as his appearance melted away. “I don’t tend to get aggressive much.”  
“You’re a hunter.”  
“Technically yes I’ve never been by ch-.”

Suddenly Geoff was dragged out of the room by Ronnie. He was slapped square in the face then pushed. 

“The boss wants to speak with you.” He whispered gleefully. 

After arriving in the room he saw the boss grinning twistedly. He knew this look the look of sheer joy and amusement. 

“Looks like you need to be put away child.”  
“No. I don’t wanna be here anymore. I want to leave.”  
“I raised you!” He boomed standing from his seat. “And this is the Thanks I get. You Pratt.”  
“You kidnapped me. Made me hunt. How dare you call me a Pratt. I miss my family?”  
“I am your family!”  
“You really aren’t. You treat me like a wild animal.”  
Treat like a wild animal he was tranquillised then brutally forced out of the office and dragged home. By the collar on his shirt. 

“You are stuck here until tomorrow night boy! Then we will unleash you. Have fun killing when you have no control.”

Geoff was left sitting in his living room alone. He wanted to run away but he knew there would be guards around the house. He wanted to speak to Awsten. 

Awsten himself was lying on his bed sorrowfully. He wanted the power to just cut off now so he could escape but he had to wait. After all it was only one day. 

Then he could escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Awsten was starving, as he knew Elijah would be feeding on enough energy to keep him energised for months, he began to feel ill. It would pass- he hoped. After all it was just a minor feeling of nausea. It wasn’t a burning pain like that from dying or bleeding out. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice. It belonged to Geoff but it sounded gruff and mean. He looked out of the window at the top of his door and the werewolf was being manhandled by about a dozen hunters. 

“Come on wolf boy. Change forms already so we can get the recordings.”  
“You know I can’t Ronnie. I’ve been stuck here all my life. I can’t control it. I was only taught how to suppress it.”  
“Your father said you could.”  
“He isn’t my father. He killed my parents.”  
“They deserved to die they were hunting.”  
“No they weren’t they were trying to find a deer. Ronnie you used to be my best friend now you act like this. Why are you so mean about my kind.”  
“Why are you so forgiving of monsters?”  
“I’d call you the real monster here but I don’t want to sound cliche. But he’s the thing my parents never hurt anyone, but you killed them. Awsten wouldn’t drink any human blood but you torture him. I’m convinced that this renegade person is just a person not some monster.”  
Suddenly Awsten heard the sound of an electric gun. Was Geoff dead. No. Probably just unconscious. 

Hours of silence passed until suddenly Awsten saw fire outside the building. It was probably a distraction for the hunters left inside. The lights started to flicker as the power went off unlocking and opening every single door in the building. He heard a vicious sounding howl down the hall. As he snuck out through a vent he landed outside Geoff’s cell. 

It was a grouseme scene the guards were on the floor unconscious. Awsten couldn’t see Geoff until he noticed a shadow in the corner. The man was cowering in fear- shaking. 

“Ok Buddy. There’s a friend of mine, he has a bar outside the city. Come on.”

The pair ran through the woods headed towards the city. Otto apparently knew of the plan and had opened the bar door for them to run in. The sorcerer had an apartment above the pub which often was used for visitors as long as they paid a fee. 

“Otto.” Awsten screeched loudly. 

The sorcerer practically ran to the entrance of the pub. “Awsten!” He cried for his friend. They ran inside with Geoff fearfully following. 

“Ok I need hair dye and a new outfit stat. Also I wouldn’t mind a drink I feel parched.”  
“Ok is someone after you two. Do you need the room. Follow me. Quick.”  
Suddenly a wall turned into a door and slid into the floor” the boys walked to the basement. 

Through a white wooden door there was a bedroom which had a large bed and a sofa bed. A computer, a tv and some books. 

“Woah Otto I had no idea you had this.”  
“Yeah. The werewolf seems to like it too. Mind Maya might get a bit pissy with me tomorrow morning.”  
“Yeah true. Can I have that drink now?”  
“Sure I’ll bring the hair dye whilst I’m at it.”

A few minutes passed and Geoff was sniffing around the room he looked anxious. Of course he was, after all he was in his less understood form stuck with a vampire who was imprisoned for a month anyone would be scared. 

“Hey Geoff are you in there?”  
The werewolf tilted his head.  
“Stupid question- I’ll ask in the morning. Why don’t you get something to eat?”  
The wolf lay down. 

“Who wanted litre of Bloody Mary and some hair dye.”  
“Me what colour is it.”  
“Well I only had green in stock so sorry Awsten.”  
“I think I can pull green off.” Awsten grinned. “Now let’s hide who I am.”

 

It was getting to closing time before any hunters showed up to the bar. Awsten had hair dye on and was watching Netflix on the tv. The werewolf was sleeping on the sofabed and looked uncomfortable after all it was sunrise in an hour. 

The hunters that arrived held up a gun whilst asking for the manager Otto was pissed off by this. Striding out comfortably, like he was bulletproof, he declared in a casual tone. 

“Good afternoon now where’s Karen she always wants to talk to me.”  
“Where’s the vampire?”  
“Now this bar is protected. Do you have a warrant. Anything.”  
“No but it’s very important we get him back to the facility he could attack someone because he’s greedy.”  
“Now we have plenty of stock in here so would you kindly fuck off. And next time you step in here you’ll become a fish.”  
“Sure I will little man.”

Hunters pissed Otto off so much. The bar was due to close at 5 AM (yeah on a Tuesday) and he was the only member of staff that wasn’t human left. He spoke to his employees relaxed.  
“If you wanna head home I’ll clean up. There’s only 2 people left so.”

Of course they went home early. 

Meanwhile Geoff started whining and whimpering painfully in the shared room. He was looking for a space to change back and something hit Awsten like a bag of bricks. Werewolves didn’t have clothes and Geoff probably could not go back home for his stuff. Therefore Awsten needed to find his friend clothing quickly as the werewolf had already started the excruciating transformation back to human. 

Awsten kept some of his clothing in Otto’s storage room so there should have been at least a top and some boxers in there. He found the longest tee shirt he had, a pair of minion shorts (bought by Elijah as an ironic present) and a packet of unused boxers. 

By the time he returned with the clothing the werewolf would probably be human again. He knocked on the bedroom door quietly. 

“Where the fuck even am I? Where’s my clothes? Who the hell are you.”  
“It’s me Awsten. You’re at a friends place last night we escaped the prison. I don’t know where your clothes are but I have some clothes that might fit you. And please don’t attack me when I open the door.”  
“We escaped?”  
“Yeah we’re free. Don’t worry I forgive you for ya know starving me and all.”

Awsten passed the clothing over and he could feel his friends glare through the door. 

“Minions Really.”  
“Don’t lie you love it.” 

Geoff opened the door looking dishevelled, he didn’t exactly know how to explain it except typical for a European strand werewolf he had scruffy facial hair and needed a shower but his actions last night reminded him so much of those with the American strand. 

“You have green hair?”  
“You have a beard what strand do you have.”  
“Huh?”  
“Come on you’re a h u n t e r you must know what strand you have.”  
“I don’t. Can you guess?”  
“Last night it was American but Americans can remember it all. And yours is vague and fuzzy at best.” “I think it might have something to do with my upbringing.”  
...  
“I think I need a shower and a shave where is the bathroom.”  
“Through the open door into the room with the bath in it you dumbass.”


End file.
